BROKEN
by Haylzz
Summary: - Jeff and Hayley are about to celebrate thier one year anniversary, but when they come to the conclusion that all they ever seem to do lately is argue will they be able to rekindle the love they once had?


I walked down the hallway of the arena heading towards Jeff's dressing room as I got to the door I could hear yelling and I saw Amy trying to separate the two brothers before anything happened so I quickly ran over to help "Jeff sweetie calm down" I said as I tried to push him away from matt as Amy did the same with matt "keep out of it" both matt and Jeff said at the same time as they pushed me and Amy out of the way, I slipped over on the hard concrete floor which knocked the wind out of me I crawled up on all fours to try and catch my breath I was like that for about five minutes until Jeff noticed something was wrong and rushed over to me "hayley im so sorry are you ok" he said as he rubbed my back "go away Jeff" I managed to say as I pulled my self up and started for the door "hayley" Jeff called after me but I just ignored him and kept walking.  
  
  
  
  
  
I met up with Amy, matt and Jeff before our match "hayley I." "Save it Jeff," I said cutting him off and walking towards the curtain and waited for our music to hit. After the match was over Amy went to talk with matt and I walked to the dressing room by myself or so I thought "hayley wait up we need to talk" I heard Jeff yell as he ran up behind me and grabbed my arm lightly "what" I said as I turned around to face him "look im sorry about pushing you before I didn't mean it im sorry" he said with pleading eyes which motioned for us to walk inside the dressing room to talk further "I cant do this anymore Jeff" I said with tears starting to form as I sat down on the bench opposite him "what are you talking about" he said as he started to worry "well lately the only thing we ever seem to say to each other is sorry.. And I cant take you treating me like shit anymore" I replied as I broke down in tears and he just looked on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't treat you like shit" he said quickly to defend himself "yes you do Jeff" I said through the tears "when you have a bad day or you have an argument with matt or someone who do you take it out on.. me that's who and I cant handle it anymore. I just cant" I added as I stood up "well if that's the way you fell maybe we should give it a rest then" he said angrily "well if that's what you want its fine with me" I yelled back as I grabbed my stuff and stormed out slamming the door behind me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What happened bro" matt said as he walked into the room after he saw Hayley running out "I think. I think she's gone for good this time matt," Jeff said to his older brother as he put his head in his hands and started to cry. I walked down the hall of the arena and out to the car park where I ran into torrie and Stacy "hayley what's wrong. have you been crying?" Stacy said as she gave me a hug and I started to cry uncontrollably "we broke up.. Its over" I managed to spit out through all the tears "come on you can stay with us tonight" torrie said as she opened the car door and I got in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I rolled over and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table in the hotel room that I was sharing with torrie and Stacy "great 12.30" I muttered as I rolled out of bed and grabbed a jumper and walked out of the room I headed towards my best friends room who treats me more like a sister than a good friend and knocked on the door "who is it" I heard him say still half asleep "Adam open the door" I said softly so I wouldn't wake anybody "its 12.30 in the morning hails" Adam said rubbing his eyes as I walked past him "im sorry for wakening you up I.. I just really need to talk," I said as the tears started to fall for what seemed the millionth time tonight "what's wrong" he said as he sat down next to me on the bed and put his arm around me "we had a huge fight and.. And we broke up" I said as I buried my head deeper into his shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning I woke up to a loud bang at the door and Adam answered it so I went back to sleep "hey man this isn't a good time" Adam said as he answered it "who's the lucky girl" Jeff said as he barged through the door "its hayley" Jeff said softly as he looked down on her sleeping body remembering the events that took place last night "yeah she came in at 12.30 this morning balling her eyes out because of you" Adam said in his big brother voice "im sorry man" Jeff said as he left as quick as he came. "Hey hayley I tried to let you sleep as long as I could but its time to get up.. Oh and you might want to go see Stacy and that this morning cause they were worrying about yah" Adam said as he threw me my duffel bag with all my clothes in it and I got out of bed and took a shower.  
  
  
  
"I stuffed up big time matt" Jeff said as he walked back into his hotel room he shared with his brother "why don't you just go and say your sorry and try and work things out with her then" matt suggested as he packed his clothes "no man I cant do that" Jeff said as he ran his hand through his hair "why not" matt asked as he stopped packing his clothes and turned to face him "I don't know I just cant" Jeff replied "Jeff hayley's the best thing that's ever happened to you and if you cant see that and you let her go you'll regret it for the rest of your life" matt said as he zipped his bag up " ill meet you at the car" he added as he left the room leaving Jeff to think about what he just said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ready to go hails," Stacy said as she walked into Adams room "yeah," I said in a depressed tone "turn that frown upside down" she said with a little giggle as I forced a smile and walked out. We got down the parking lot where everyone's cars were parked "you coming with us hails" I heard jay, Chris and Adam yell from behind me "yeah I suppose so I have no other way of getting to the arena" I replied as I handed them my bags and walked over to where Adam had said the car was parked "oh no" I said under my breath as I saw Jeff get out of the car parked next to it and I stopped a few seconds later I felt jays hand on my shoulder "I can bring the car around and pick you up if you want" jay said "nah its ok iv got to see him sooner or later" I said as the tears started to build up again but I tried not to let them fall as I walked towards the car I past Jeff and our eyes met I could see the emptiness in them I just wanted so badly just to rush over to him and tell him I was sorry and that I loved him but I had lost my chance and I continued to get in the back of the car letting the tears fall down my face I sat down and looked out the window as he drove off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I must have fallen asleep cause when I woke up we were parked at a gas station I quickly sat up to see who was still in the car no one like I thought so I just sat there and looked out the window to see Jeff's car also parked at the gas station he was filling it up while matt and Amy talked to Adam and all that. When we got to the arena I decide to go work out I walked into a tiny weights room which had a punching bag I walked over to the cupboard which had all the gloves in it but there wasn't a pair there that would fit me so I just decided to go without them, I started hitting and kicking the punching bag as hard as I could letting all my anger out.  
  
  
  
  
  
After I had a shower I laid down on the couch with some ice on my knuckles and tried to get some rest "hey hayley how you doing kid" Chris said as he walked through the door with Adam "show me your hand" Adam said as he grabbed them "what the hell were you doing" he asked as he looked at my red raw knuckles "nothing just working out that's all" I replied as I sat up so they could sit down "I heard about what happened last night" Chris said as he put his arm around me and I felt the flood of tears coming back "bad news travels fast round here huh" I said in a sarcastic tone and the room when silent "sorry" I said after a while "its ok" Adam replied "hey we have to got to practice you up for it" Chris said as he stood up "I don't have a choice" I replied as I too stood up and walked out the door as I headed down to the ring I heard matt yelling my name "yeah" I said as I slowly turned around "I just wanted to see how you were doing" he replied as he put his hand on my shoulder "apart from having my hart ripped out and shattered into a million pieces im just fine" I replied with watery eyes and he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After a few minutes I heard someone walking in our direction and I broke away from matt and wiped my tears "hey matt can you help me with this" I heard Jeff yell as he walked towards us not even noticing I was there "hey matt ill talk to you later" I said quickly so I wouldn't have to talk to Jeff "hayley wait" matt yelled as Jeff looked up and I walked off in the opposite direction "don't just stand there Jeff go after her" matt said pointing at her "I cant face her after what I said last night" Jeff replied as he leaned up against the wall "well your going to have to face her tomorrow night when all of us are staying at the beach house" matt said "yeah I know" Jeff replied as he let out a sigh "look Jeff I just have one question" matt said before he walked away "shoot" Jeff replied "do you truly love her as much as you say you do" matt asked "yeah of coarse I do" Jeff said as he stood up straight and looked at his brother with confusion "then why are you putting her through hell" matt replied as he walked away and into Amy's dressing room Leaving Jeff out in the hallway by himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After the show was finished I packed up all my stuff so id be ready to go straight to the hotel "hey hails you all ready" Adam said as Stacy, torrie, Billy, jay, Chris, Amy and matt walked through the door "yeah what hotel are we staying at again" I asked as I picked up my bag "um were not staying at a hotel" jay replied "oh I forgot" I said as the tiny smile I had fell of my face "well come on then" Adam said motioning for me to hand him my bag "nah you guys go Ill get a ride with someone to the airport" I replied as I sat back down on the bench "hey can you guys leave us alone for a sec" Amy said as she looked at everyone and smiled "yeah sure well be waiting for yah in the car park" Adam replied as he shooed everyone out of the room  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Amy whatever your going to say isn't going to change my mind" I said as she kneeled down in front of me "why don't you want to go is it just because Jeff's going to be there" Amy asked "yeah well its just going to feel weird I mean we were ment to all be taking this mini holiday to celebrate me and Jeff's one year anniversary you know" I replied as tears started to fill my eyes "look hayley why don't you just go and talk to him" Amy suggested as she rubbed my back " I cant Amy" I replied as I sat up and lent against the wall "and why not" she asked "because if he really wanted to sort things out he'd would have already come and seen me but he hasn't" I said quickly as I grabbed a tissue and wiped my face "look hayley just come with us you know I wont stop until you do" Amy said with a smile "do I have a choice" I replied sarcastically "that's my girl" she said as she yanked me off of the bench and dragged me and my bags out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We finally reached the beach house I threw all my stuff in the room that I was sharing with Stacy and walked back out into the lounge room where jay was fiddling with the stereo "what are you doing jay" I asked as I sat down on the couch "you'll see" he replied and with that the song boom boom boom came blaring through the speakers and I started to laugh for the first time in days as jay and Adam came dancing towards me "come on hails get up and bogie" jay said and I started to laugh again as they pulled me up off the couch and we all started to sing along and dance with the song when it was finished I went into the tiny kitchen with Stacy to get some drinks "hey hails your cells ringing" I heard Adam yell from the lounge room "can you get it for me" I yelled back as I continued to help Stacy "hayley its your mom she says its important" I heard him yell a few minutes later "thanks" I said as I took the phone from Adam and headed out to the back porch.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(While I was outside) "Jeffro you made it" jay said as he gave his friend a hug "against my will mind you" he muttered back as he looked over at matt but no one paid attention so he sunk down in the couch and turned the TV on. After a while I came back inside to see Adam, jay, Chris and matt all in the kitchen looking for food "hey im just going to go for a walk along the beach" I said as I placed my phone down on the counter "you want company" Stacy and Amy asked as they too walked into the kitchen "nah I just want to be alone you know" I replied "ok then" Amy said as she walked over to matt "um if anyone rings can you take a message" I asked "yeah sure no probs" they all replied and I walked back out the door and off down the beach.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Jeff" Adam said as he slid over the back of the couch "hey" Jeff replied not taking his eyes off the TV "hey Jeff are you going to talk to hayley anytime soon" Adam asked not sure how Jeff would react "yeah well I was hoping she was here but obviously she isn't" Jeff replied as he let out a sigh "she is here" Adam replied as Jeff quickly turned his head to look at Adam "where" he asked "she just walked off down the beach a couple of minutes ago" Adam replied as he watched Jeff quickly get up off the couch and make his way to the back door. "Hey Jeff take this she didn't have a jacket with her" Adam said as he threw a blanket at him "thanks man" Jeff said back as he picked up the blanket and headed out the door and down the beach.  
  
  
  
  
  
I sat down just looking out over the moonlit ocean "beautiful" I heard a voice say from behind me "what the ocean" I replied not wanting to turn around to see who it was "no you" the voice said as I realized it was Jeff and he sat down next to me and I felt the tears starting to well up behind my eyes "im sorry hayley iv been such an idiot" Jeff said as he looked me in the eye "these last few days have been like hell without you" he added as a tear escaped and trickled down my face and I quickly looked away so he wouldn't see but I was too late he cup his hand around my chin and brought my face back to meet his  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry too" I managed to say before the tears took over and I climbed into Jeff's arms "iv missed you so much" he said as he pulled me in for a passionate kiss "me too" I replied as he wiped my tears away and kissed me again. "Hayley I just have one more thing to ask" Jeff said as he wrapped the blanket around our shivering bodies "what is it" I asked "will you marry me" he said as I jumped up and he followed "yes ill marry you jeffy I love you" I squealed as I jumped up and hugged him and we fell back down to the sand " I love you too" Jeff said with a huge grin on his face as he pulled me in for another long passionate kiss. The End 


End file.
